


little by little

by 廿殣叁 (SpectaTOR)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/%E5%BB%BF%E6%AE%A3%E5%8F%81
Summary: 被lof这个小婊子屏了,ao3这边挪一下三笠是在酒吧遇见阿尼的,商学生和艺术生之间并不错综复杂的爱情故事有利艾出没,戏份不多可以忽略结尾有一点点肉渣,并不好吃,但是高一的旧文懒得再改一遍了感谢lof所有给我点过红心蓝手喂过评论的大可爱们





	little by little

三笠是在酒吧里见到阿尼的，她当时本来是去找玩疯了不愿回家的艾伦，结果那天因为这个奶金色头发的姑娘，艾伦得以多玩半小时。

阿尼在酒吧做招待，她不像其他姑娘烟视媚行，冷清的仿佛一块冰，话少得让三笠想起她的那房远亲。她眉骨高耸，上面是两道金色的线，她把眉修的淡而锐利，三笠不喜欢这样的眉毛。她是标准水瓶座，对于刻薄和自大深恶痛绝。 

可是阿尼又那么美，冰蓝色的眼睛，上挑的眼角，唇抿得紧，无时无刻不在撩动水瓶座的好奇心。三笠光明正大的看她一眼，决定先放弃认识她的机会，毕竟艾伦比较重要，她可不敢保证她那房远亲不会对艾伦做出什么。 “喂，你。”她把手腾出来指指三笠，“就是你。来杯酒么？”

三笠瞥她一眼，金发的女孩子闪开目光，“招揽生意罢了。”语言思维跳跃，话说得滴水不漏，三笠有点发笑，她坐在吧台前，这回她看见了女孩子从解开两粒扣子的衬衫里露出的锁骨，她锁骨凛冽，孤零零地立在苍白的几乎透明的皮肤上，左边皮肤上纹了黑色的“A·L”。

“那是什么？”三笠问。女孩子把擦干净的杯子倒扣在吧台上，一句话在嘴里绕过两三个来回终于说出来：“我的名字。Annie Leonheart。”

“Mikasa Ackerman”

阿尼给三笠调酒，她手腕纤细，有一块凸出的骨头，上面也有纹身，是飞鸟，她似乎对此热衷。三笠觉得她漫不经心，可又不像她所厌恶的那种，你知道的吧，阿尼是特别的。器皿和艳色的液体在她掌间翻转，调出的酒浓艳热烈，与她和三笠的外表丝毫不符。

“你很喜欢纹身？”三笠的手指有节奏地在吧台上敲击，另一只手从包里掏出两张钞票，推给她。

“算是吧，本来想纹一只鹿。”阿尼把目光从鲜艳的液体上挪开，又把那两张钞票推回去，“算我请你。”

“结果呢？”

“地方太小，纹出来效果不好。”

“不留个电话么？”

“……不。”

三笠托腮，“这杯酒算你请的，我总得请回来。”

“用不着，我认为你本该是这样的。”

“好吧。”三笠点点头，她果然不太擅长与人交际，她从包里翻找出便签，唰唰写下自己的手机号，“选择权在你。”

之后她再次冲阿尼点点头，算是道别，消失在走廊尽头。

三年以后，当她们穿着白纱走上红毯，阿尼无比庆幸那个黑发女子没有被自己的冷漠推开，而是用一张便签构架了她们之间的桥梁。

她们第二次相见是在图书馆，阿尼穿着一件绣满花朵的廉价外套，露出纤细的小臂，在管理员登记的时候环顾四周,意外的看到了黑头发的女子，她站在书架旁边翻书，耳畔的头发被卡在耳后，露出好看的半边脸，阿尼本着对美好事物的欣赏，鬼使神差的掏出手机，拍了一张。于是被拍的人反应过来，抬头便看见她，“唷，真巧。”阿尼能看懂她的口型。

她们借的都是玛格丽特·杜拉斯的《情人》，发生在湄公河上的爱情，陷入情爱的小女孩，以及懦弱的中国少爷。“他们并不相爱。”阿尼说。她们从图书馆转战咖啡馆，坐在下午五点的阳光下探讨书籍与爱情。“为什么这么说？”

“直觉，那是一种畸形的关系，在一起的时光都如同虚幻，泡沫终有一天会破灭，这是情欲而非爱情。”

“我倒不这么觉得。在开头的地方玛格丽特以容颜自比，她的容颜从十五岁开始衰败，心亦如此，直到最终完全失望，因此容颜亦停止老去，她爱那个人，像母亲爱她的儿子，但他懦弱，她从头至尾透彻明了，却还是把唯一的青春给了他。”

“……你这么说，倒也真是有意思。”阿尼藏在咖啡杯后面观察她，阿克曼小姐好看而且耐看，尤其是侧脸，她的面部线条并不很柔和，却有一双温柔的眼睛，睫毛像是小扇子，嘴唇颜色很淡，抿起来的时候最好看，还有圆润的耳垂，上面有一颗小的彩金耳钉。

“你也很有意思。”三笠看着她，光明正大，坦然的让阿尼脸红。

“我是学画的，你介意做我的模特吗？去我那里，我给你画一张？”

一切都在往不可预料的方向发展，很久以后阿尼也不相信，一开始居然是自己被好看的阿克曼小姐迷了心窍，邀请她去自己的住处——那天她们不仅画了画，还做了一切。

“请问这是三笠·阿克曼家么？”穿着黑色大衣的女子站在门口，那个“请问”说的很是别扭，艾伦有些怔愣，他不记得三笠有这么娇小的同学，这姑娘看起来就像个初中生！“啊是，你是她朋友么？”

“朋友？算是吧。她叫我过来没告诉你么？”女子咄咄逼人，这个小男孩她似乎在哪里见过。

艾伦打量着这个娇小却冷冽的女子突然说不出话。如果他之前没听错的话，三笠说的应该是“今天我对象会来家里，你别弄得太乱。”

三笠穿着深紫色的和服，上面绘白色玉兰，她从里屋出来看了看站在门口的阿尼，“我以为你不会来。”“不能怪我，明天要交作业，我就在画室把那张画完了。”阿尼也看着她，她们四目相对，越过中间夹着的那个艾伦。

“进来吧，我点了香……对了，这是艾伦。”

仿佛是害怕阿尼误会什么，三笠又加了一句：“艾伦是我弟弟。”

“真是不错的姐弟关系，属于两个人种，你爸妈也是蛮拼的。”从她们见面到确立暧昧不明的关系不过四个月，从夏末到深秋，阿尼刻薄，这点三笠着实深有体会，就比如现在。

“他父母收养了我。”

屋子里沉默下来，艾伦随便找了个借口出去，三笠的对象是个女人这件事对他打击不小，他得去缓解一下内心喷涌而出的震惊，免得因为心脏病而英年早逝。

三笠揽着和服的袖子，点燃一根香，又在那一缕上升的白烟中熄了微弱的暖色火苗，之后把它插在瓷质莲花上。阿尼看着她，“你平时在家都这么穿么？我以为学经济的都成天把自己装在套装里。”她嘴上不饶人，可是心里难免发痒，她第一次见到三笠这个样子，她有着柔软的黑发和瓷白的皮肤，她还见过她美艳的人鱼线以及腰窝，她总是能被这个东洋姑娘的美震惊，她如同画里的人，在袅袅烟雾中生动。阿尼庆幸自己遇到她。

“你平时课余都在酒吧打工么？我以为学美术的成天都钻在画室里。”

工整的对句，针锋相对，阿尼瞥她一眼，“要不是因为我穷，鬼才会去酒吧打工。”

“还好你穷。”

三笠洗完澡出来，阿尼正在沙发上修眉，她抬头看了一眼高挑的女孩子，她水汽氤氲，像是从云里来，黑色的微长的发还滴着水，如果阿尼这个时候不在做修眉这么重要的事，她一定会把三笠画下来——她越来越喜欢画这个东洋姑娘，各种各样的。可是比起来修眉更重要。她的眉毛暴露了她的内在。三笠见过她小时候的照片，眉骨突出，奶金色的眉毛浓密，亦如她内在其实温热。

阿尼把它们修得细长而凛冽，只留下两道浅金色的线。三笠不喜欢这样刻薄的样子，她是个标准的水瓶座，对于刻薄和自大厌恶至极。好在阿尼尚在她的承受范围内。

“我来帮你。”她接过阿尼递来的修眉刀，脸贴得极近，睫毛几乎能扫到对方的脸颊。她嗅到女孩子身上清冽的香气，她们用的是一款沐浴液。阿尼也不闭眼，盯着她看，脸上仍旧没有表情，可眼底是柔软的。

三笠按照自己的喜好来修，在眉毛中段留下一片天地让它们浓密，再向两端缩成细长的一条。这样她才得以窥见阿尼内心的炙热。

阿尼照照镜子，眉头皱起来：“怎么修成这样？”

“好看。”三笠看着阿尼，阿尼也看她，女孩子蓝色的眸子里映出她的脸，她没由来的心悸了一下。

“嘿，艾伦，你打算怎么过寒假？”阿尔敏从后面追上来，期末考能在这个星期结束，第一场雪也已经来临，之后有小两个月的寒假，如果不挂科的话，不得不承认这的确是个玩耍的好机会。

“寒假？得了吧……大概就是被三笠摁在家里学习……”

“三笠是为你好，如果你期末所有成绩都在B以上，三笠肯定特别高兴你出去玩。”

艾伦叹口气，“那她也不会让我去利威尔那里玩。不过谁知道啊，说起来三笠有女友了。”

“很正常啊，她就算是你姐姐也应该有自己的社交圈子，早该有了。”

“是女友！阿尔敏，是女友！Girl friend！不是女性朋友！”

阿尔敏开门的手怔在半空中，隔壁宿舍的门突然打开，让顶着一头乱发，手里还抓着复习资料探了半个身子出来：“你说什么？谁有女友了？”

“你来干嘛？”

利威尔看着坐在对面的三笠，他们有几分相像，也算是有亲族关系，可现在她却只想把他碾成粉之后被风吹的远远的再不回来。

他慢条斯理的摘下黑色手套，放弃了再去看那杀人般的眼神，“关于艾伦。”

“没可能，利威尔。只有这么一件事。”

“他已经成年了，米卡莎。他有选择自己生活的权力。”

“可是你看到了，他怎么样？他鲁莽、冲动、意气用事，他还不成熟。你不能剥夺他选择未来的权力。”三笠十指交叉，在艾伦这件事上她心里没底，利威尔——她的这房远亲说的句句在理，她也不是不讲理的人，可这毕竟是自己的弟弟，无论如何也舍不得随便就同意他和一个男人——还是这样的男人——在一起。

“你也同样。他成年了，不再需要监护人。”

“他是我弟弟。”

“你错了，米卡莎。我们都与他没有亲缘关系，他的生活得由他自己决定。”

“他自己来决定？”三笠语速很快，“他见过什么，又体验过什么？你怎么知道他不是想和一个女人在一起而是你——你大了他十多岁。”

“啊。”利威尔应了一声，“我还以为你和那些老教条不一样。”

三笠此刻只想吐槽，如果你有一个亲手拉扯大的弟弟或妹妹，现在来一个和自己沾亲带故的老男人要把他/她抢去当新娘你丫乐意啊！她现在没拎着钢管去砸了利威尔的车已经是最大的恩慈了好么！

“……早知如此，当初就不应该让你进来。”

说起来这真是件很奇妙的事情。

三笠从小没怎么见过父母，被外公领大，外公死后在孤儿院呆了一段时间，之后被耶格尔医生夫妇收养，之后他们在事故中去世，留下两个孩子相依为命，三笠长姐如母，让棕发的小男孩能够平安长大。

就在去年冬天，她的远亲利威尔·阿克曼找上门来，按照她亲生父母的遗嘱将一大笔遗产转移给她，眼看手续都要办完，却突然传来法院的传票，又是一个不知哪里跳出来的亲戚表示她甚至和亲生父母并不相识，更别提生前尽孝，遗嘱压根就是伪造的——不过是宵小之辈的阴谋诡计，三笠本来懒得搭理，放在原来或现在，那些存款和几套房产她可以随随便便放弃继承权，但当时她实在需要这笔钱：艾伦也考上大学了，他们要支付的是两个人的学费和生活费，屋漏偏逢连阴雨，艾伦需要做一个手术。

利威尔很顶用，他先是自己出钱垫了艾伦的手术费和两人的学费，托朋友帮助三笠辩护，眼看就要胜诉，那人却突然商量撤诉掏钱私了，利威尔也够狠，在那人撤诉之前硬生生逼着那人亲自过来给三笠道歉，又支付了他们全部的律师费用才罢。三笠为表示感谢把所有房产转到利威尔名下却被拒绝，后者象征性的抽了存款的百分之一，还顺便把手术费和学费算在里面了。

事情没完，艾伦由此对这个“姐姐的兄长”表示出出人意料的兴趣，三笠本想对此表示视而不见充耳不闻，但自从某次艾伦彻夜未归呆在利威尔家后她就彻底不满了。

谁知道那矮子对他弟弟干了什么事！

“我已经成年了——”艾伦回来以后这么对她说，她眉都没挑，一记手刃劈在艾伦后颈上，第二天就坚定的定下了假期回家的门禁。

“艾伦希望在我这里过寒假。我今天来就是希望你能同意。”

利威尔站起来，重新穿上大衣，戴上黑色手套，三笠没给他回答，他也没等三笠回答，兄妹俩办事方式太过一致，利威尔就是来通知她，所谓征求意见只是客套，即使她并不同意。

利威尔下到楼门口，奶金色头发的女孩正在翻找钥匙，额前的金发垂下来遮住眼睛，他帮她打开单元门，女孩看了他一眼，“谢谢”两个字在口腔中兜转一圈还是咽了下去，“您看起来很像我的一个朋友，她就住在这。”阿尼说。

利威尔挑挑眉，“你说的是米卡莎？”

阿尼突然想起来，她其实见过这个男人，正如她好像见过艾伦，大概就是在之前打工的时候，他们在一起，艾伦倒对他很亲昵。

于是两个萍水相逢的人仗着大把的时间就坐在咖啡店里，屋子里很暖，放着老旧的爵士乐，大概是《海上钢琴师》里的，阿尼甚至没有脱下她的外套，她随时准备要走，只是她需要了解一些东西，她和她还太过生疏。“先生，如你所说，您是三笠的远亲？”利威尔点头，阿尼继续接话：“三笠是被领养的？”

“的确。她父母因为工作原因不在她身边，后来几经辗转就失去联络，艾伦的父母收养了她，耶格尔夫妇死于车祸。”利威尔顿了顿，“再之后，我为了转交遗产找到她。”

“然后看上了她弟？”

红茶上来了，可是对面的年轻人显然没有动它的念头，于是他给Ms. Leonheart倒了一杯，听到这话的时候他的动作也没有丝毫停滞，然而红茶的热气氤氲开来却仍然不能融化她。

“……多谢。我并不想亏欠您。”

“没什么亏欠不亏欠的，我年轻的时候也曾穷困潦倒过。”又像是为了解释什么，他又添了一句，“米卡莎很不容易。”他显然不打算接刚才那个话头。

“我还以为她喜欢他。”阿尼非常坦诚，这是她能坐下来和利威尔说话的主要原因之一，没必要藏着掖着。

“你和她是普通朋友？”

“谁知道她怎么想，如果她愿意是普通朋友，那么就是；如果她不愿意，那么就不是。我倒是还在想，您和三笠，哪个喜欢艾伦更多一些？”阿尼看着利威尔，她总是喜欢对人露出自己的锋芒，他们现在像是盟友，想要分离开那对姐弟，再把属于彼此的那一份据为己有。

利威尔没回答她，但他们彼此都清楚明白，盟约在他们交底的那一刻就已经缔结。

阿尼也不知道她和三笠是什么关系，她甚至不明白自己的心意。

女孩子们在陷入感情僵局的时候无非两个选择，一是求助于家长，一是求助于朋友，可惜的是阿尼两样都没有。家长？嗤，那种东西——她爸妈离婚，那个说着“爸爸也会站在你这边”的男人，收拾了东西就再不见踪影，就连赡养费也是一次性给清的，她小时候居然还天真的羡慕过那些成天到晚被母亲逼着去要赡养费的小孩子们，现在想想自己当年真是愚蠢。而那个和自己长得分毫不像的女人——她年轻，骄傲，追随者遍天下，她不愿意把人生荒废在女儿身上——她很快结婚，生子。

阿尼是在初中的时候出去住校的，一年回家两次，到了大学，索性在外面租房子，偶尔寄个钱回去给同母异父的弟弟，倒不是因为喜欢他，她甚至记不起他的样子，只是为了耀武扬威。

她在外面混得好着呢！

那个曾经多余的，现在在外面混得好着呢！

关于朋友，阿尼一向寡淡，她从小修习格斗术，架打的是一顶一的好，杀气难免外露，覆水难收。她总不可能抱着一箱啤酒（最廉价的那种）去踹莱纳或是贝特霍尔德的屋门，跟他们讲自己喜欢上一个女人。

啊啊，不对，还算不上喜欢。

大概是喜欢看或者喜欢画之类的东西。

——这就更没说头了。

她们见过，一起喝过酒，讨论过文学和艺术，有彼此的电话和房门钥匙，阿克曼小姐甚至还给她修过眉！她们还睡过，她在画纸上用颜料涂抹出她的样子，她见过她的腰窝，见过她穿着和服点香，她认识她的弟弟还有她的那位远亲。

为什么是句号呢？

因为没了，她们就做过这么多事，可很多人一辈子不也就是做这些事情么，无非是多做几遍罢了。

阿尼是白羊座，本该是热情似火的星座，却被她硬生生整的冷冽。

她不是酒吧里那群烟视媚行的姑娘，自然是有感情的，而且正如那位可爱又可恨的阿克曼小姐预料，她感情充沛。只是她感受不到爱。

阿尼抿着唇坐在画架前面，上色工作还没结束而窗外暮霭沉沉。

我又为什么要和利威尔说那些呢？她想。

那意味着结盟，他们两个人都清楚明白，结盟干嘛呢？把年轻的耶格尔从他姐姐家赶去他姐姐的亲戚家吗？利威尔尚且有这个需要，可是她呢？她是个独立的个体，不可能日日夜夜有事没事就黏在三笠跟前，她不可能和她同居——确定关系以后尚不可能，更何况现在。

她想起米兰昆德拉的话

“她恨不得像天下最普通不过的女人，对他说:别放开我，把我留在你身边，让我做你的奴隶，使劲呀！但是这些话，她不能也不知该如何说出口。 当他松开怀抱时，她只是说了一句:“跟你在一起，多开心啊！”她天生内向，不可能再多说一个字。”

不仅对自己嗤之以鼻，她连那句“跟你在一起，多开心啊！”都不可能对三笠说。

绝不可能。

“喂，我说，你他妈倒是说清楚，到底谁找女朋友了！”

“关你屁事啊！”

“喂……我说你们俩真是够了，诶！别在宿舍里打架啊！”

——艾伦期末的宿舍生活

让·基尔希斯特一直很惆怅。

谁来告诉他到底是什么个节奏，他明明还没有跟暗恋很久的女神表白，女神就已经找了对象，还是个姑娘。

他不可能对着女神发火，当然女神也不会在意，所以他只好把满腔怒火撒在女神她弟头上。

谁叫他让自己知道这个消息的呢？

于是这一个星期以来他们打过两次架，脸上都挂了彩，成天见面就开骂，从天南骂到海北，引用各种名言警句和法理，其中还夹杂了分子力学和遗传学。他们战争持久以至于阿尔敏最初还本着“大家都是同学不要因为这种事情闹僵啊”的团结思想去劝架，后来索性本着眼不见心不烦的态势，在使用他那高超的辩论技巧说服隔壁舍友后，搬进了邻屋，占了让的床。

让就被迫和自己的“神弟（女神的弟弟）”低头不见抬头见。

终于有一天，美好的事情发生了——

不不，别想歪，艾伦是利威尔的——他们终于可以不再吵闹，因为记过，学校打电话给三笠，艾伦打电话给利威尔。

而让则觉得在这一天他的人生彻底终结了。

三笠接到学校打来的电话时刚好没课，她穿过大半个城市去找阿尼，打算和她逛街。

阿尼趴在床上，睡眼惺忪的玩手机——快期末了，她必须赶紧把作业给教授交上去，除非她想挂科，所以在画室赶一天画稿，晚上熄灯后躲在厕所或走廊做雕塑是常有的事，难得把作业交齐，她无视了三笠的电话和短信，在床上从前一天下午一直躺倒第二天下午，听到敲门声才从被窝里爬出来，头发也没扎脸也没洗，蓬头垢面，眼睛睡的红肿，整个人看起来惨不忍睹。

她打开门，三笠站在门口，在寒风瑟瑟中裸露着线条温和的锁骨以及半截纤长瓷白的脖颈，她双手抄在大衣兜里，踩着恨天高，足弓像是一只受惊的猫绷起，连着纤长的小腿，一下子高出阿尼一大截。阿尼定定看着她，半天没回过神来，直到被楼道的寒风冻得打了个寒战，才后退一步把她迎进来。

宿舍很乱，不过干净，只是没个落脚的地方，阿尼的被子还热乎着，床头丢了一只暖水袋，被子上面扔着各种专业书，桌子上是散乱的设计稿以及联系电话。

“你刚在睡觉？哭过了？”三笠问她。

“没，我又不是两岁的小姑娘。”阿尼揉揉眼睛有点心虚，三笠每次见她她都那么美，那么从容，那么刻薄，这次突如其来的到访估计一下子崩塌了自己的形象，“我两天没睡了，从昨天这个时候一直睡到刚才。”

三笠点点头，脸上表情一直凉薄，阿尼总是看不见她的表情，不知道她在想什么。

“你不该为了交作业把自己拖成这样。”三笠在她床上坐下，“我今天下午没课，你去逛街么？”

阿尼瞥她一眼，“你穿着恨天高去逛街？最后一定是你的人回来了，脚落在街上。”

她利索的收拾好床上的一切，拉上窗帘，脱掉睡衣换上毛线裙子，她穿一条黑色的加绒丝袜，那一堆柔软被她套在脚上，缓慢的拉展，紧密的贴在腿上，腿部绷紧的时候露出肌肉。

三笠并没看她，她在旁边翻她的速写本，里面各种各样的，全是她。

最终阿尼还是穿上高跟鞋，并不为好看，只为了站在三笠身边能不出现最萌身高差。

她们上街了，并没有平常女子之间的亲密无间，手挽手肩贴肩，反而刻意的保持一个距离，阿尼踩着高跟鞋，步步惊心，像是踩在刀刃上一样小心翼翼又咬牙切齿，恍惚间她仿佛看见自己穿着鲸骨裙拿着羽毛扇穿梭在十八世纪的回廊里。

“您好。”三笠放慢脚步，“是的，请问您是？”

阿尼偏过头，看到对方凝重的神色，“艾伦打架了？……我是他姐姐，好的，我现在就过去。”

她挂掉电话，回头对阿尼欲言又止，阿尼翻了她一眼：“你把我从床上拎起来就是为了这个？”三笠沉默着，阿尼“嗤”的笑了一声，“没怪你，”（才怪）她把碎头发捋到耳后，“走吧，去看看。”

三笠过去的时候艾伦和让终于能够和解了，他们同病相怜，低着头站在风纪委员办公室门口，像是犯错了的小学生。三笠带着阿尼仿佛一阵风掠过，定在他们面前。

她声音有点低但很好听，“你们好。”

阿尼在她身边没说话，她看看艾伦，他年轻气盛，毛手毛脚，她不知道他有什么地方值得利威尔喜欢。

“三笠你怎么没戴围巾……”艾伦看看她有些惊讶，又低下头去，三笠目光扫过去，另一个高一些的男孩子进入了她的视线，“啊，想必你就是让·基尔希斯坦了。”她的这句话形同“久仰”，让恨不得把头像鸵鸟一样埋进沙子里——虽然这里的地面是大理石，他揣度着三笠的意思——这么一句久仰无非两种情况，一是客套，一是真的知道他，后一种又是两种情况，一是听风纪主任说的，二是艾伦说的。可是哪种情况都那么尴尬。

“我在门口等你。”阿尼说，她只是觉得那个叫什么基的小孩眼光不对，而她现在只想抽支烟。

三笠点点头，进去了。

利威尔已经坐在里面，面无表情，任由风纪主任批评，那个老头说什么他就点点头，可甚至没在看他，三笠有点愣，她不太清楚这是什么状况，显然风纪主任也不太清楚，他敲敲那颗光溜溜的脑袋，“请问您是？“我是艾伦的姐姐。三笠·阿克曼。”她递上名片——她大三即将毕业，已经实习了半年，上司对她的高效率和精准的直觉及其满意，只等她毕业。

“这位又是？”

利威尔眯眯眼，他现在脾气越来越好，一个不知道他是谁的老头对着他唠叨半个小时，尽是指摘他家小鬼的不好，他现在竟能安坐如山而非掀翻老头的桌子简直太有教养。

三笠冲利威尔眨眨眼，对方表现的很无辜，“艾伦打给我，叫我过来解决点事情。”

三笠叹口气：“老师，我是艾伦的姐姐，这位，是我的兄长，我也在上大学，担心事态严重不能解决，所以请他来帮忙。”

阿尼站在门口抽烟，她的眼神若有若无飞到那两个小鬼身上，看的让心惊胆战。

“阿尼……”艾伦看起来也是心惊胆战，阿尼瞥一眼他，不知道他在心惊胆战什么，“学校不能抽烟。”

阿尼又是一声嗤笑，“学校还不能打架呢。”一句话把艾伦噎了回去，这是他姐姐的对象，他无论是出于男子气概还是出于身份都不能把她怎么样。

“喂，你们俩……”阿尼眯起眼睛，她的大衣解开，整个人靠在栏杆上向外仰，冷抽象的大衣搭在身体两侧，露出灰色的毛线裙以及曼妙的身材，她整个人漫不经心，让看着她，觉得她从来就没把自己和艾伦放在眼里，自己还没开口就败了。

“喂，你们俩……到底为什么打架？”

两个比她高了不止一头的大男孩笑得尴尬，摸摸头就不再说话。

她哼了一声，把烟蒂扔在地上，高跟鞋上去碾压，带着千军万马的气势，“你们，都这么有钱，肯定不会为了钱打架。矛盾？什么矛盾？游戏？还是女人？”

她难得说这么多话，只是为了套出对方的话。

艾伦紧紧闭着嘴，让不禁在心里给小伙伴点了个赞，晚上一定要请他去下馆子，最贵的那种，以此感激小伙伴关键时候不卖队友的恩情。

阿尼冷冷看着他们，她如果生在君主专制时代一定是个逼供的好手，“算了，都不像男人，敢做不敢当——我来猜好了。”她看着他们，“因为游戏不太可能吧，没听三笠和我说过你玩游戏。”她故意不说明“你”是谁，让的心跳漏了一拍，他还是盼着女神一直心细如发默默关注他。

“那就是女人吧……”她笑起来，“该不会两个喜欢上了同一个吧？”

“喂，我说，怎么可能啊！”是艾伦。让在心里扶额，对于这种变相的刑讯，张口就败了。

“哦，对，你喜欢内谁。那就很容易猜了嘛，和你们都有关系，又被他关注的女人——是三笠吧！”

“三笠……”她念这个东洋名字，无比复杂的眼神都被藏在垂下的眼帘里，“你叫什么基坦？巴基斯坦？”

“是 让·基尔希斯坦。”让小声回答。

“好吧，让，让我叫你让。”阿尼抬头，眼睛里没有丝毫波澜，“你对三笠，是什么个意思。”

让愣在原地，嗯嗯啊啊半天说不出一句完整的话，艾伦狠狠跺了他一脚，努力想要表达别说错了的意思。

突然，办公室的门开了，黑着半张脸的两位阿克曼一前一后从屋里出来，阿尼扫了一眼，终于明白艾伦刚才心惊胆战什么了。

“艾伦，还有让，”三笠说，“那老头说这次就不记过了，你们俩再敢犯事以至于毕不了业或者给简历留下污点的话，就可以去跑环城赛了——不是马拉松也不是自行车，你们跑着追自行车或许是个不错的主意。”

两个人一惊，艾伦看向利威尔，男人瞥他一眼，表示赞成。

“还有，你们的打架原因我到现在都不知道，我不追究，不过，下次谁再想挑事就来和我打，或者和他。”三笠指向利威尔，“虽然我打架不如他，但指教你们还是够了。”

“然后，你们现在给我跑圈去，我有些事情要解决……”

“不行！”

“不行！”

异口同声。阿尼抱臂在一旁看好戏。

“阿，阿克曼小姐……我……我有些话想对你说……”

三笠看着他，又回头看看阿尼，后者表示她什么都不知道。

“我喜欢你。”让深吸一口气，他不打算再当懦夫了，艾伦瞪大眼睛拽拽他，他凳都凳不住（凳四声，抓的意思，大概是方言，我没找着）。“我……我喜欢你很久了……大概第一眼就喜欢上，高中开始吧。一直不敢说，毕竟，你这么优秀，而且是艾伦的姐姐，我一直想大学毕业以后跻身成功人士再说什么，现在既然已经挑开了，我索性就说了。我和艾伦打架也是因为你。”利威尔和阿尼半笑不笑的挑着眉看着，艾伦捂着眼睛，一副不忍直视的样子。

三笠看看他，露出了今天的第一个微笑，“让，叫我三笠就可以了。”

“很感谢你喜欢我，不过我一直把你当弟弟看，和艾伦一样。而且，我有对象了，她是个姑娘，我也是第一次喜欢女人，有的时候觉得不可思议，但这种东西，逃避不了。我很庆幸遇到她。”

阿尼低着头，她知道这话是说给她听的。她们终于交底了。

两个男孩乖乖去跑圈了，留下三个年长者走出学校，这一段路走得未免尴尬，三笠黑着半张脸，利威尔和阿尼冷淡的眼神在空中交汇又闪开。“如你所见，他还是个小孩子。”三笠站定开口，“无论如何我也不能把他交给你。”

利威尔不置可否，置若罔闻，阿尼也没打算在这个话题上继续下去，如果三笠刚才的话算是表白，她现在就更不能说什么了，人要有自知之明，更何况是在掺和别人家事这方面。

“你不是要去逛街么？”阿尼挽住她的胳膊，依旧面无表情，“陪我去买口红。”

利威尔看她一眼，知道她在为自己解围。阿尼也回看过去，他们的盟约缔结得莫名其妙，然而却无疑是达到自己目的的最好途径，为了有所得，这样的盟约也成了光明正大的途径。

阿尼果然拉着三笠去买口红。

她平时对于化妆兴趣寡淡，然而某次大半夜做梦梦见黑发女人从背后抱住她，似乎是三笠，她们的头发都比现实长一大截，金色和黑色流泻而下交缠在一处，她痒，就缩着脖子，侧一侧脸就看见身后女人的红唇，艳丽诡异，是带着轻微海水腥咸的大红瓷釉，她惊醒过来，心如擂鼓。

三笠真的天真的以为阿尼拉她去买口红是要买一只粉色或橙色的唇釉，大概是这天乱七八糟的事情真是太多，她居然脑补出阿尼穿着白色雪纺长裙涂着粉色唇釉站在她面前用日语表白，一脸娇羞。

三笠想到这里打了个寒战。

然而的确是她想多了。阿尼言简意赅地挑了大红色，随手在手背上一涂，就确定下来。

“转过来。”她揽住三笠的脖子把她往下拽，不由分说给她涂上大红色的唇釉，虽然没有长发，却着实美艳，她皮肤白，整个人如同是白瓷上面一点红釉，凭空多了冷润质感。

“你说说，你如果有长头发该多好看。”

“本来是有的，”三笠小心翼翼地回答，避免嘴边的那支唇釉蹭在脸上，“后来剪了。”

“我梦着你留长发，一直到腿。”

阿尼看见三笠脸上表情一转，然后抱住她，“我也做过那个梦，你头发也长，带着一柄弯刀，我就在水里站着看你。”

阿尼没好意思告诉她她梦见她们接吻以及接吻过后的事情，鬼使神差凑过去，三笠就印上她的嘴。

“……都弄到外面去了。”阿尼蹭一蹭自己的嘴角，指尖皆是残红。

“盖个章。”

然而平时三笠是不那么喜欢涂着口红和她接吻的。

阿尼画画的时候三笠来找她，她冷冷清清打了声招呼，一边吞云吐雾一边把厚重的颜色往画布上抹，三笠点点头，仍旧踩着高跟鞋——她刚见完客户过来——在阿尼身后坐下，悄悄看着她画。女人画油画，用浓重的色彩表现幻想之中的街市，她本该这样热烈。

“……你能不能别在这坐……”阿尼把烟熄掉，“你坐着看着，我画不出来……”

三笠一愣，她倒是没料到自己对象有这么个软肋，点点头，站起来准备出去，却被阿尼一把拽住：“我又没让你出去。”“那我难不成挂房顶上？”话倒不是什么好听话，但是带着开玩笑的意味，阿尼知道她没生气。“没……算了，我不画了。”她也站起来，扒掉身上那块围裙，伸个懒腰冲三笠凑过去：“喂，mika，来接吻吧。”

她想这么做就这么做了，三笠对她交底，但她并没有。她仍可以像薛定谔的猫躲在箱子里掌握主导权。

她并非不爱她，也似乎并非爱她。

“不。”黑发女人出乎意料的拒绝掉了，她看着阿尼瞳孔比平时略大，带着惊异的神色，可自己却仍未发现，觉得有趣又不想让她误会，“我今天涂了口红。”

“事多。”她明显够不着对方的嘴，踮起脚尖也堪堪，可这并不影响她的行动，她先是生出了把对方背摔在地然后强吻的念头，之后觉得高跟鞋或许会扭到脚，放弃了这个看起来简单粗暴的计划。身体比大脑诚实，在她决定吻她的那一刻，身体已经行动起来，点了脚尖，一把把恋人的脑袋勾下来，嘴唇狠狠碾压上去。

三笠在阿尼贴上来的那一刻愣了一秒，然后从善如流。

“三笠，别总穿高跟鞋。”阿尼啃着鸡翅，声音恢复了最初的冷然，她最近太不正常，还尚未开始恋爱智商已经降为负数实属恐怖，她没什么小伙伴，在爱情面前保持智商的方法也没法沟通交流，想想自己高智商的前盟友利威尔，一下子想到他亲自上门找三笠的事，突然觉得对方恋爱以后的智商和自己彼此彼此，心理平衡。

“你也别老抽烟。”三笠回她一句，漫不经心地戳手机等她吃完，“还有，别一画起画来就不知道吃饭睡觉。”

“这是两码事——穿高跟鞋会引起趾骨外翻。”而且我一点也不想要最萌身高差，明明一点也不萌。

“好。”对方温润的答应下，“我在外面租了套房子，要不要搬来一起住？”

“……不了。我穷，交不起房租。”她才不会这样把自己的底线和盘托出，让自己彻底沦为对方的所有物。

“不用你交房租，我也不用交，boss送的。”三笠前段时间做空，给老板结结实实倒腾了一笔，老板巴不得她休学退学直接上班。

“……”早知道当年老子也去学经济。

“boss还说，我结婚，他给我送戒指。”

阿尼撂下手里啃了一半的鸡翅翻着眼睛瞟她：“你老板看上你了吧。”

三笠愣了两秒钟，阿尼一瞬间竟然觉得她表情有些呆傻，“这……不可能吧。”

不可能个西瓜！

阿尼差点冲口而出，你丫感觉不到自己魅力高，成天无意中多少男人看见你都想把你搬回自己家里去，老娘可是看得清清楚楚，比如上次那个名字难记的要死的小男孩，还有你们那个骚到死的意大利老板。

三笠的老板是意大利人。在阿尼的印象里，意大利人一直以骚包出名，比如二战战场上那些注重美观而毫无实际用途的武器，还有考究的伙食。自从见过了三笠的那个意大利老板就越发的讨厌意大利人了。

三笠的老板，四十多岁，男性，眼角也微微起褶了，（阿尼语：简直跟饺子一样还好意思出来勾引小姑娘）可年龄抵挡不住那一头微长的铂金色头发以及海蓝色的瞳孔还有唇边荡漾着的迷人笑意。男人四十一枝花，就算是这外国老板有家室还不知道多少小姑娘要为他倾倒，更何况这丫单身无子，财产丰厚。总而言之，这个意大利老男人就是一大写的苏，连眼角的褶子和抬头纹也都成了苏的资本。

阿尼并不（只）是因为那意大利人（比她）苏就讨（ji）厌（du）他，实在是因为除了三笠长着眼睛的都能看出来他对她有意思。

三笠要实习，阿尼忙着画画，两个姑娘一个城东一个城西，着实是没什么工夫凑在一起风花雪月的。难得有一次——正巧艾伦学校有舞会，下午忙到晚上。她俩没去逛街，也没干什么别的事，赖在三笠家里，看电影，看电视上播的清新文艺爱情片。俩姑娘嘴一个比一个厉害，然而片子朴素到连槽点都被玩烂了，昏昏欲睡之际，电光火石之间，就亲到一起去了，亲着亲着就想干点别的，都上了床，马上就要脱了衣服来一发。三笠手机忘关机，响了。这一响就坚定不移地一直响下去。三笠接起来，她老板表示哪哪又宣布对哪哪的制裁决定了，催她回来加班。

彼时阿尼用脚尖撩骚她的腿，看她挂了电话，收了脚开始穿衣服，“你们老板够了不起啊，新人就敢这么用，也不怕玩脱了。”三笠纵使再热爱工作，金钱至上，也是眉头皱着，“我不愿去。”

阿尼鲜少见到她瘪，她俩吵架不多，吵两句就知道对方是难得一见的对手。知己逢知己，也就收手——于是基本每次都是平手，阿尼就少有这个眼福。

于是阿尼就乐了，想到这事儿就跟我和你妈掉水里你先救谁一样，（难得）大度地把她放走。

这种事看着是很正常的，但是细想一下幺蛾子就出来了——阿尼坦荡干脆，不愿意怀疑三笠，然而一次两次可以，三次四次就连艾伦都看不过去。

艾伦看样子寒假逃跑无望，就成天惦记着自己一硕大电灯泡，能亮的三笠主动把他赶跑。可是当他自告奋勇配姐姐以及姐姐的太太逛街的时候，两姑娘脸上欣慰的表情让他有一种误入魔窟的感觉。

逛了两个小时不到，艾伦拎着大包小包在后面走，前面三笠阿尼自动保持距离，一前一后步调一致。结果意大利人又打破了氛围——这次倒不是加班，毕竟在大街上碰到也不可能催促员工回去加班。

气氛就十分微妙了。

意大利人带着女伴逛街，女伴手里大包小包拎了不少，意大利人老远看到三笠就冲她招招手。三笠外冷内暖，自家老板平日对自己多有照拂，不至于在大街上见到都装不认识。三笠也冲他招招手。

一招手可好。

撩妹成性的意大利人被女伴挽着就去找三笠。阿尼老远看着一土豪走过来，她对象站在那里等，一副温良恭俭让的样子，换身和服直接能拉去当恭候丈夫回家的日本太太。

她挑挑眉，不打算说话。艾伦也在一边瞅着。

“阿克曼，在街头有幸遇到你真是我的荣幸，你让今天变得有生气起来。”

三笠微微一笑，“您过奖了。”

“中国人说相逢即是有缘，不如我请你——啊，这是你的朋友们吗？”

“不，他是我弟弟，艾伦。这位是我——”

阿尼不愿意因为性取向问题影响她的前程，接过话茬来，“里昂纳德，是她朋友。”

三笠背脊一僵，又很快放松下来，“您刚才说？”

“真是美丽的姑娘，里昂纳德小姐。不如找个地方喝杯咖啡，时光如水，不可浪费。”

他们坐在街边喝咖啡，女伴先行一步，懂事又好看，估计是长期炮友级别的，境界炉火纯青，自动回绝尴尬癌。

意大利人幽默风趣，给他们讲起这座城市的历史，又讲他初来乍到的趣事，毫不掩饰的表达了对阿克曼的欣赏。

阿尼在一边静静听着，不动声色玩着指甲，偶尔还和意大利人搭句话。三笠虽然觉得阿尼动静不对，可水瓶座的凉薄也显露彻底，一个博学而有趣的谈话对象着实不可多得——阿尼或许会是这样的一个人，可是她们能聊的话题有限，阿尼给三笠吐槽那个讲美术史的老头，槽点是专业学生才能听懂的梗；三笠给阿尼推测当前经济形势对房价的影响，阿尼眉头一皱，你就给我个结果看我多少年能供出来一套房。

三笠和自家老板聊得开心，阿尼在一边听，半懂不懂，兴趣寡然——主要寡然在她感兴趣的那个人不对她感兴趣。

艾伦在旁边听一听就觉得不对了，凑在阿尼耳边，“阿尼，你不觉得他俩聊过了么？两个单身怎么扯到二胎政策上了——”

阿尼翻翻眼睛，鼻腔里轻声发出个音来，小声道，“怪我？别人在聊家国大事。”她其实想说别人在撩骚你姐我怎么管。

是啊，怎么管。

三笠之前勉强算对她表白。

这和阿尼开始想的不一样，她以为会是一个正式或非正式的场合，反正只有她们两个，三笠说点什么都不要紧，重要的是起码问她一句，而且应该是个一般疑问句，这样她就可以考虑一下，然后回答个嗯，关系就确立了，隔天就可以拉着黑头发的小美人去商场买戒指。

可是没有。

有的只是一个似是而非的表白，独裁专制的，把包袱抛给她，连个台阶也不给，看起来一副随时可以厌倦的姿态。

阿尼平静地坐在这里，想到不朽里的阿格尼丝最后把爱的幻想关在门外。她也想这么做，可是侧头看看三笠——在女人和女孩之间的年纪，有一张好看的脸和一个聪明的脑子，不经常笑，皮肤白而不耀眼，像鲛人。温和有礼，也可以是热烈的，像是冷色火焰。

三笠现在没笑，听得认真。

她怀疑这段关系本身就是三笠阿克曼这一幻象的延续。可就算是幻想她也不愿意逃出来，宁肯与她抵死相抗也绝不——

如果分手的话宁死不屈好了——

她怎么都做不到。

矫情的不放手也好，轻松起身脱出甚至婚礼送上红包也好。她都做不到。

她终于可以确定她在爱了。

坠入爱河，被硫酸一样的河水灼伤，声带损坏，一句话都说不出来。

三笠和意大利人聊了将近三个小时，整个下午过去，意大利人如果不是晚上有推不掉的应酬，非常乐意带两位小姐和一位先生去一些有格调的地方吃饭。

道别的时候意大利人几乎可以想见阿克曼小姐与他举案齐眉的日子了。

阿尼和三笠回家，艾伦去同学聚会。

走在路上，阿尼觉得自己的外壳要被剥掉了，冷。她凑过去，走得离三笠近一点；三笠发现了，就步子慢一点，声音缓缓的，“你今天不高兴？”

一问阿尼又怔回去了。

“还好，终于有幸见到你老板。”

三笠也就没再多说。

回到家里多少有些闷，三笠做饭，阿尼翻手机，在知乎看意大利人花样撩妹。

三笠又问，“你觉得我们老板怎么样？”

“骚。”

她把手机摔在沙发上，终于忍不住，“你可小心别被他撩了，再撩下去就得去民政局领证了。”

三笠从厨房里探了头出来，眉头皱着，“胡说什么？”

“啊哈？我胡说了吗？艾伦都看出来他想追你，我阐述事实是我的错？”

三笠关了火出来，声音缓了缓，“听话别闹。”

这是她能说出最软的软话了。她不知道阿尼生气什么，明明只是普通的交谈，她却非要扣上个出轨的帽子。

她最近学业事业都忙，压力颇大，难得一休，无非是跟老板多聊一会罢了。而且，她生理期到了，她倒是不痛经，只是脾气不好。

“哈，是，我别闹。一个老板会对一个刚进公司的实习生青眼相待，照顾有加？阿克曼你是真傻假傻？我简直……”

阿尼不说了。她想骂人。

三笠皱着眉，“能力和业绩摆在这好么！你不能因为自己的遭遇如此就把这种主观臆断强加在别人身上。按你这么说，全天下被老板欣赏的实习生都有什么不干不净的关系么！对，你学美术，最起码的逻辑思维也要有。”

“阿克曼我……”她把脏话吞回去，“你丫还以为社会是象牙塔，你是玛丽苏女主，别人谁天天闲的没事都要对你的能力和智商表示望尘莫及？赶紧醒醒成吗，别傻逼了。”

吵了一会，三笠就有点毛。

她从小到大不怎么和别人吵架，尤其是被污蔑。她火气大，自觉我本将心向明月，然而明月把我的心踩吧踩吧扔渠沟里了，说你丫这什么玩意儿呀，纯洁着么？真心的么？

心都掏出来了，别人不信啊。

漫不经心的占有欲，限制自由。

讨厌透了。

她气得手抖，不小心摔了个杯子。

她吵不动，比起吵架她更适合辩论，一吵架自己首先气得端不住，话都快说不出来。

阿尼也火气大，她生气起来像是一团冷寂燃烧着的火焰，只能听见轻微的声响——她当然可以和三笠打一架，但若要让她一个过肩摔把三笠撂倒，她不舍得。她在零下二十度的天套着线衣，露出锁骨和脖颈，裹了一件旧而脏的黑色羽绒服就出去——羽绒服是她三年前买的，被她糟蹋的像是一个破了的枕头。

她生气的时候自顾不暇。

她也没带包和手机，揣了一兜子零钱就上街，跑到夜市，在冷寂的街边摊坐着。服务员吸着鼻涕，裹着羽绒服过来：“吃点什么？”“全要BT。”阿尼在菜单上划勾，手冻得发白，几乎拿不起笔，“再来一件啤酒，要冰的。”她对一件这个量词没什么概念，大概就是她和莱纳和贝特能轻轻松松搞掉一件——她当然忽视了两位男士在此活动中不可或缺的作用。

她鼻子冻的干冷通红，想到三笠，心里也没那么痛了，只是觉得唏嘘前两天还有人把她当个宝似的给她捂着。不过也有可能是因为大姨妈的到来分散她心灵上的疼痛，她痛起来和气起来一样自顾不暇，从胸脯一直疼到膝盖，是那种竭尽全力的痛，她没工夫再心痛。

可“没那么痛”不代表不痛，隐隐约约，大有燎原之势，她缩在羽绒服里，啤酒比串先一步上来，她孤苦伶仃的坐在寒风嗖嗖的门边上对瓶吹。

她胃不好，平时吃饭有一顿没一顿，BT一串接一串的下去，心里疼着分散了注意力也到不觉得有什么，只有种全身上下所有毛孔都在呼吸的错觉，等她反应过来，上颚的神经已经麻木，她估计嘴肿起来了，无论嘴里胃里都是一种烧灼感——冷寂的烧灼夹杂蹂躏的疼痛，不同于三笠曾经带给她的烧灼，炙热，让她的心都为之颤抖。

三笠三笠三笠，去你妈的三笠。

她颤颤巍巍的把啤酒往进灌，眼泪倏忽就下来，在寒风里瑟瑟蒸发，脸上也带着烧灼感。

她吃完了，把兜里的钱一股脑塞给老板，跌跌撞撞的走，胃里痛的像是虫子啃咬。

她弯腰在路边的树池子里吐完，只打算回家睡一觉，于是她抬起头，蓦地就看见了站在她两米开外的三笠·阿克曼。一辆车开过去打着灯，照亮了那一片，她看见三笠脸上的表情，和她旁边站的那位自己的前盟友表情如出一辙。

窗外很晴，大风呼啸，屋子里开着暖气但并不太热。阿尼坐起来，她的右手上还扎着针，液体滴答滴答的往她身体里灌，小腹和头一起钝痛，胃里有些翻江倒海，但已经好多了。

三笠趴在她床边，身上搭着她那件破旧的羽绒服。她睡觉很轻，阿尼知道的，想来是忙了一个晚上，临天亮才睡着。她想给三笠捂捂，又怕吵醒她，况且自己也着实整个人都是冰的，于事无补，于是坐起来，小心翼翼挪动扎着针的右手，和左手一起搭在被子上，一缕阳光透过窗帘裹在她手上，她悄悄地在那一缕阳光里暖手，仿佛也不那么疼了。

愿意给她捂手的三笠还在。急性肠胃炎还没有把她逼到半死不活的地步，能给她捂手的阳光还在。

三笠手机响起来，阿尼心里慌，害怕吵醒她，别着身子用左手把手机从三笠身上摸出来，摁掉，一看是学校的，就又发了个短信过去请了假。她现在做什么都是小心翼翼的，和自己身体好不好没太大关系，大概是因为三笠现在在她心里就是个瓷娃娃，她摔过她几次，不知道她还能坚持到什么时候。

三笠终于在她努力把被子往前者身上挪的时候醒了。

“你干嘛？”三个字，阿尼心里凉了半截。

“没。”她把一切都省略掉，只留下这么一个苍白的字。

“几点了？”三笠坐起来，把被子重新塞回床上去。

“八点……大概？”

“哦。我早上有课来着。”

阿尼沉默了片刻，“我帮你请假了。刚才他们打电话来，怕吵醒你。”本来想找个更好的理由，但思前想后，无数理由都那么苍白，她侵犯她的隐私权，动了她的手机，自作主张，给她请假，罪不可恕，不说实话，罪加一等。

“恩。”

三笠这么应一声，两个人就不再说话，静静坐着。

真尴尬。

颇有前对象坐在一起忆往昔的感觉。

但她们明明还没分手。

“你昨天晚上和利威尔在一起？”阿尼随口扯一句出来问，说出来才意识到自己宿醉作死，一句话跳到昨晚去，颇有那个叫……让的小子的抖m倾向。

“啊，和他去见了个朋友。”阿尼心跳漏了一拍，一般分手前都是这么说的，实际已经开始相亲。

“埃尔文·史密斯，你听说过么？毕业以后想去给他打工。昨天晚上我们吵完，刚好利威尔叫我，我也就出去了。”

三笠自觉跳过了被气的掉眼泪的部分。

阿尼长舒一口气，听见三笠说话心却又提起来——“你呢？你来着例假，穿这么薄，一个人不带钱和手机，这么冷的天跑到外面，喝酒吃辣。要不是这次，我还不知道你肠胃不好。”

一句一句细数，像在罗列她的一桩一桩罪，她微微低头，算是服软。

“昨天见到你你就扶着树在那吐，吐完抬起头看看我，转身就要走，我和利威尔追过去，然后你闹腾闹腾就到我怀里，带你回家，大半夜你就开始抖，哭泣，呕吐……雷恩哈特，你知不知道。”

阿尼低着头，三笠继续说，她声音不大，语气也没那么强烈，但阿尼知道，这是她能说出最难听的话，起码她是这么认为的，“没错。我们吵架。你就把你自己糟蹋成这样？你昨天吐成那样，把我和艾伦吓得，生怕你就死在那。”她声音轻，颤抖。阿尼第一次见她这个样子，她抬起头，目光闪烁，悄悄拽过女孩子的手，攥着，和她的一起放在阳光底下。“我知道，mika，我知道。”

“……你不知道，阿尼。”三笠把手抽回来，但仍然定定坐在床边的凳子上，没有起身的意思，她不可能把阿尼一个人撂在病房。

“说真的，你当我们是什么关系？”她问，奶金色头发的女孩子答不出话，她叹气：“利威尔说，你告诉他我说我们是什么关系就是什么关系。那我问你，你当我是什么？朋友？炮友？恋人？”

“你知道的，阿尼，我不可能对着你说什么我爱你之类的话。但说真的，你爱过我么？”

阿尼错判了三笠，她的自嘲往往比她对别人的嘲讽来的更难听。

“……”

“好吧，it doesn’t matter。”她抬抬头，眼睛看向别处——她不再静寂，她冷漠的外表被剥开，炙热的内核趋向冷却，她自损一千却没有兵临城下，三笠自我嘲解，真不像个学经济的。

她眼角有水，阿尼看着心里难受，她想起当年她们一起探讨的《情人》，那个小姑娘失望了，三笠是否也会对她失望透顶？她终于开口了，无比慎重，每个字都像在自己身上烙下印记，她赢了，伤敌一千，自损八百。于是她终于妥协了——“你特么以为那种东西我能说出来么？”

“我他妈十三岁的时候就出去住，我爹妈离婚，没人要我，交过两个男朋友，幼稚软弱，都不过是玩玩。三笠，你是第一个愿意把我带回家去的。”她声音颤抖，右手鼓针，血液逆流会塑胶管，三笠怔住，“我先帮你叫护士。”

“听我说完。你他妈根本不知道，我内个时候站在你家门口，一开门见到你弟，差点以为我又被玩了，还玩到床上去了，后来你那个劳什子老板送房子，我操，再送就要送九块钱小红本了吧。你别看你老是一个人，有很多人在你身边，可对于我，你是唯一的那个。”

阿尼平复下来，自己拔了针，医用胶带没按住，有血液流出来，她这才封住那条白色。她跳下床，不顾三笠阻拦，脱掉病号服，换上自己的衣服，“站住。”

三笠拽着她，“所以我去找了埃尔文。我毕业以后就会去他那里工作。”

阿尼摇摇头：“不是这个事。”

“那你走啥？”

“…………”阿尼别开脸，这么直白的表白她说出口以后还真是不好意思。

阿尼出院，连人带行李搬进三笠家里，艾伦仗着怕被闪瞎眼，索性半搬去利威尔那里，三笠没想出更好的解决办法，加之美人在侧乐不思蜀，就随他去了。

阿尼躺在沙发上思忖这件事，觉得自己也算是给盟友捡了个大便宜。耶格尔夫妇如果走的没那么早，见到他们俩，估计会拿着扫帚把他们赶出门去。阿尼又觉得自己幸运了。

此时三笠正在她旁边坐着，一心一意给她剥橙子。橙皮并不多厚，三笠从一端把橙子打开，仿佛打开一具肉体，有辛辣芳香的汁液溅出来，阿尼看着三笠的手，三心二意心猿意马，终于明白指若削葱根是个什么概念了。三笠的手指有力而好看，从她开的那个缺口起，一点点把皮剥下来，仿佛在剥去一件冬衣，手指都染上了那种辛辣的芳香。

她把橙子掰了一瓣递给阿尼，阿尼仰起头去接，含着那瓣橙子不嚼，伸出舌头去勾三笠的手指，甜的，有点辣。

阿尼吮着那水葱一般的手指，舌尖绕的三笠打了个颤。她放下橙子，抽出手指，低着头去吻金发姑娘，后者没有闭眼，三笠穿着线衣，领子有点大，低头俯身的时候能清楚地看到胸脯。阿尼觉得心跳得有点快，下面也有点湿。

不知道是谁把那一小瓣橙子咬破了，汁水都流出来，清甜在唇齿之间蔓延开来，阿尼就又想到一个词，甘之如饴。

阿尼坐起来，想要把那件大领子的线衣拽下来，黑发姑娘却把她推开，起身。

阿尼坐在沙发上有点愣，还有点慌，整个人是懵比的。不一会三笠就回来了，手湿漉漉的，胸脯起伏得有点厉害。

“我去洗个手，刚剥了橙子。”她的声音变得奇怪。

“其实，”阿尼扑上去吻她，她生理期才过去，“那么甜，我不介意。”

阿尼在和三笠在一起之前，并不清楚两个女孩子之间要怎么做爱，现在三笠埋进她的胸脯里，她觉得根本没机会感时伤春了。黑发的姑娘埋在她胸脯里，仿佛那是一处乌托邦。她们在情事上很少害羞，阿尼急促地喘息着，因为三笠正含着她那一点，而她自己，半躺在沙发上，手伸进那件线衣里去，毫无章法地抚触三笠的背脊，反复划过中部那条浅浅的沟壑，感受皮肉之下的脊椎。

她们似乎已经这样做过很多次，不仅是现下，还有过去和过去的过去，她们似乎试过各种各样的方式，哪怕是套着束腰或是手腕被束缚起来这样的也甘之如饴。

三笠好看而有力的手指在她的大腿根部游弋，而她则捏着三笠的臀，另一只手捂着嘴，生怕自己叫出来。她们在窗帘都没拉的客厅里，白日宣淫，如同各种公共场合play一样羞耻。三笠的指尖进去了，下面已经湿的不成样子，阿尼小腿一颤，勾住了三笠的腰，狠狠勒着她。

她们的胸脯蹭在一起，三笠头发有点乱，半挡着眼睛，喘的有点厉害，她想让阿尼叫出来，可是阿尼在她身下，虽然已经完全被打开了，却依然用手背堵着嘴，快感都要把眼泪逼出来了。

三笠此时如同暴君。她匍匐在她身上，手指并起，狠狠在阿尼身下进出，旁观一般看着她咬住食指和中指，扬起脖颈，乳房随着身体的颤抖而起伏，像是一条被撂在海滩上的鱼。然后她的动作又轻柔下来，羽毛一般的在穴口扫过，蜻蜓点水，浅尝辄止。她的身体被撑起来，除了手指和腰，她与阿尼再没有一点碰触。

“叫。”

阿尼眼角绯红地看她，金发乱着，挡了眼睛，如同落魄的法国贵妇。她们曾经剧烈而炙热的做爱，大腿蹭着大腿，胸脯压着胸脯，两个人恨不得融成一个人；她们也曾经用过各种羞耻的方式，在不同而隐秘的地方，用各种方式，各种道具进出彼此的身体，如同把彼此当作稀世珍宝一样把玩。

现在她们又做爱了，可是三笠却不愿意多碰她。

阿尼委屈，可阿尼有点心疼她。

而且她真的好想要。

“唔……mika，啊——我要，你进来，进来……”

她把腿更努力地打开，颤抖着拉过三笠的手，像是祭台上的羔羊——她坚硬的外壳不再，如同一只蚌，隐晦而完全地把自己打开。

“不够……再，再——深一点……”

阿尼几乎已经不知道自己在叫什么了，三笠是唯一的存在，她自己都几乎被湮灭了，三笠让她叫她便叫，让她去弄自己的胸她便照做，让她怎么样他就怎么样。她高潮的时候脑海中闪过渐入佳境这个词，兴许是她在什么奇怪的小肉文里看到的，然后她就因为高潮中的碰触而叫出来——这么激烈，实在不能叫渐入佳境。

高潮过后，两个人都在喘，沙发垫子湿着，至于怎么湿的我们不去追究。阿尼竟然先从眩晕中缓过来，一把捏住三笠的胸，“叫你麻痹。”三笠就继续扑过去亲她，让她瘫在沙发上。

闹了半天，两个人一起侧躺在沙发上，面色潮红胸口起伏大腿颤抖，不盖被子纯聊人生。

阿尼想着三笠估计还气着，实在不明白为什么水瓶座生个气能悄没生息气那么久，就把话挑明白了。

“你是不还生气？”

三笠瞅瞅她，没吭声。

“你到底气个啥？你不想去埃尔文那是吧……”

“你不信我。”

“不信你大爷个头，我……”

“你居然觉得我会和我们老板有私。”  
呵呵，和着是我的错。

阿尼不理她。

三笠过了一会自己软了，她难得服软，“那我们一起过吧。”

“不是已经一起过了么？”

“我是说，我们……就是，我们俩……你懂么？”

阿尼看着三笠高冷的表情，觉得她求婚求得真是太孬了，瞥她一眼，摇摇头。

“就是……我最近离职，有点穷，你愿意送我九块钱小红本么？”

你猜阿尼怎么说？

婚礼事情繁杂，阿尼庆幸自己的结婚对象是三笠而不是其他的什么人——三笠着实能干，从定场子到商定嘉宾名单，事必亲躬，事事妥当，她的新老板埃尔文·史密斯年纪比利威尔·阿克曼还要大一些，前年离婚，独自带着一个五岁半的女儿，礼貌却疏离，面子上长袖善舞，骨子里却和阿克曼家的两兄妹是一类人，他给三笠预支一大笔钱，在正式工作前准了她半年假，半年里可以迟到早退不来上班——算是给利威尔人情。

不妥的事情有二：婚纱和父母。前者是因为阿尼盘算着买房子，况且只穿一次的婚纱高价买下来着实不划算，去婚纱店里转悠，身为艺术家的阿尼也没什么特别喜欢的。某天阿尼辗转半个小时，抱着一大堆画稿穿越大半个城市去找三笠：“你瞧。”画稿全是婚纱，简练但是注重细节，是她们喜欢的样子。“这是学校一个学姐的设计稿，她叫赫利斯塔，挺有名的一个设计师你听说过没？”阿尼咽了一大口水——她为了结婚开始戒烟，烟瘾犯了就喝水——“她学服装设计，也嫁了个女人。”“你不去谈谈价钱？”阿尼摆手：“前几天就忙着找她，她说交租金就行，让你到时候多叫点未婚姑娘来参加婚礼，算是免费给她当model。”第一件事就这么解决掉了。

第二件事比较棘手。

三笠不愁父母，家里人也有艾伦和利威尔，唯一愁的是阿尼。

阿尼戒了大半个月的烟又复吸了，就在那天她给父母打完电话后。

三笠当时在厨房，听到客厅激烈的争吵赶紧跑出来，阿尼险些摔了手机，大声问候了不知道是谁的祖宗十八代，“乖，先坐下，你手机不是诺基亚，不禁摔。”三笠冷静的分析形势，然后阿尼就倒在沙发上，半天摸出一支万宝路，抽了半支就开始哭——这是她第一次神志清醒地在三笠面前哭，声音压抑。

三笠不知道她父母说了些什么，但应该是很难听的话。

“三笠，别去找他们，婚礼上也不要让我看到他们，如果他们出现我就走。”

事情悬而未落，三笠自然可以去和他们谈谈，她不怕被骂或是其他的什么，但阿尼的样子便是真的决绝了，已经没有去的必要了。

三笠坐在她旁边，“其实长辈们不同意我也无所谓。我对于这些并不看重，重要的只是你而已。”

阿尼躺在她腿上，她给她把眼泪擦掉。

阿尼又想哭了。

赫利斯塔早早就到了房子，她进去的时候，阿尼浑身赤裸，只穿着一条内裤，婚纱扔在床上，她身材娇小，脊椎藏在薄白的皮肤下，骨节清晰可见，胸脯饱满，如同花苞。赫利斯塔愣了一愣，如果她是个男人反倒没什么，毕竟性取向放在那；阿尼却像是被摸了耳朵的仓鼠，薄凉的面上有冰消雪融的迹象，不过很快绷住，她默默把胳膊拦在胸前，声音难得的示弱：“抱歉……不过，这块布要怎么穿……”

“这并不难……可能因为是我的作品，当年我和尤米尔办婚礼的时候她也嫌婚纱难穿，最后穿了收腰西装。”赫利斯塔笑起来，她的笑容融进一片金色海——她和阿尼同是金发，不同在于阿尼是奶金色的而她是纯净的金色，高贵、璀璨夺目却又平和。“我说，你当年怎么会想要和尤米尔结婚？”阿尼心中游移不定。“因为我爱她呀。”“不……呃，或者说，你为什么决定要和一个女人结婚？”赫利斯塔把白色的bra递给她，自己打理起新娘的头纱，有些好笑：“这与性别无关，不知道你对着三笠有没有种命中注定的感觉。大概就是你见到她第一眼就知道‘啊，老天，我非得和她在一起不可了’，或许会争吵会有分歧，但仍是殊途同归。你爱着她的时候就失去了爱别人的能力。”阿尼愣了愣，默默套上衬裙，“好吧，你是对的。”

她像是一个俄罗斯套娃，一层层套上bra、衬裙、裙撑，最后才是那件婚纱——白色，料子很舒服，被裙撑撑起来，裙摆上是层叠的纱，零星缀着珍珠和施华洛世奇，低胸却有半截袖子附在手臂上，绵延出一段蕾丝。“呼，早知道我也学尤米尔。”赫利斯塔噗嗤一声笑出来，“这可是人生大事！”

她给阿尼盘好头发——三笠算是短发，基本上没什么盘起来的余地，只能在阿尼的头发上下功夫，她给她把遮住眼睛的刘海别起来，露出光洁的额头，把小簇的铃兰和满天星盘进她蓬松的发髻里，最后为她披上头纱。

“好了，漂亮姑娘，去见你的小姐吧！”

《婚礼进行曲》响起来。阿尼拎着裙子，走在白色玫瑰花瓣上，身边是她的恋人，今天会变成她的妻子，有种不真实感。三笠比平时更为美艳，黑发服服帖帖的理在耳后，化淡妆，穿白色的抹胸鱼尾婚纱，除了蕾丝和施华洛世奇水晶以外再没有点缀，她们捧着两小束百合，没有神父为她们主持婚礼——基督教反对同性恋爱。三笠握着她的手，声音轻轻的：“紧张么？”“还好吧……”“恩，我紧张。”“我在你紧张什么。”

阿尼站在台上，不免俗，抛花球，香槟塔，蛋糕，宣誓，一个都不能少。她看见了一个年轻男子，严谨的墨蓝色西服，黑色领带，坐在贝特霍尔德旁边，与她眉眼相似——她同母异父的弟弟。

“我爱你，非如此不可。”“恩，非如此不可。”（注：这里的“非如此不可”可以看成引用《生命不能承受之轻》，虽然在原作里这是个挺无奈的理由）

她们在台上接吻时就知道，数个十年后仍会是这样，她们相爱、相守，冥冥之中有什么引导她们，正如赫利斯塔所说，她们在见到彼此的第一眼就已经确定未来。

fin


End file.
